Lone Wolves
by Starvixen64
Summary: Kitsune, Kakashi's younger sister is a very skilled and intelligent for a 7 year old girl, but she's shy and emotional, but her skills are good enough to join her brother, Obito, and Rin on a mission among enemy lines. but what happens when she get kidnapped along with Rin by enemy shinobi, and how would the death of a friend affect her the rest of her and Kakashi's lives?
1. Kakashi's promotion

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! even tho I wish I did, the only characters that are mine is Kitsune, Aki, and Kasai. Well hope you enjoy this and please excuse any errors. :D CRITICISM IS WELCOME BECAUSE IT HELPS ME SO MUCH!

A young brown and white haired girl slept snugly under a thick black blanket until her eyes flickered open. She yawned then silently sat up and stretched. She got down quietly, careful not to wake the white haired boy in the other bed across the room. She remade her bed than gently grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She got dressed and went to the kitchen, 'Today is when older brother gets promoted to jonin! I think I can make his favorite thing again if I can remember how…' she thought groggily, still not fully awake yet. She remembered that she wrote it down with some of his help, she dragged a chair to the fridge and reached on top grabbing a thin notebook. She got down and put the chair back. 'hopefully Kakashi doesn't wake up before I'm done.' She thought then set to work.

Kakashi opened his eyes looking up at the roof, he glanced at the bed at the opposite side of the room, It was neatly made, the black covers were spread out perfectly. No one would of guessed that his seven year old sister would've done it, he heard a small clink of metal in the kitchen. 'what is is she doing this early in the morning?' He sat up and kicked off the green covers.

He wore his mask that covered his face below his eyes, and a black tank top with matching PJ pants. He slipped on his slippers and left to the bathroom, after he was finished Kakashi heard his sister call him by name, "Older brother? Kakashi?" It was quiet than she raised her voice a little bit, "Kakashi?" Before she could yell he answered her. "I'm in here," he called out, he heard her light footsteps come running around the corner.

She wore a wide bright smile and her dazzling emerald green eyes were glittering with excitement and triumph. "Older brother! I finally found you!" She exclaimed, he wanted to say something like, 'the only reason you found me was because I called out.' But he didn't. Instead he said, "What is it Kitsune?" She looked up at him, " I want you to follow me with your eyes closed," she whispered, he sighed and closed his eyes. "No peeking" she said was she held his hand and dragged him to the kitchen table. The scent of food hit his nose as soon as they walked into the room, she gave a excited giggle, "you can open them now!" She said excitedly.

He gazed at the plate in front of him along with a card and Daisy she probably found in the backyard. ' so this is what she was doing… cooking breakfast for me.' Before he can thank her there was a knock on the front door and a girls voice sounded, "Kitsune? Kakashi? You guys here?" She asked loudly. At the sound of her name Kitsune ran to the front door, she looked through the window and gasped. She opened the door, a reddish brown haired girl stood holding something in her hands. 'Rin, and..' he lost track of his thought as Kitsune ran up to the girl and gave her a huge hug, "Rin!" She squealed in the excitement of seeing the medical ninja.

"Hello again Kitsune, and what's that smell?" Rin sniffed the air, " Smells like eggs and some form of bread…" she said looking over Kitsune's shoulder to the table. Kitsune giggled, "I made pancakes and eggs for older brother's special day!, you can have some of you want, I made extra." She led her inside and shut the door as Kakashi took his plate to his room to eat. Rin's gaze followed him until the bedroom door shut. Rin and Tsubaki sat next to each other while Kitsune made their plates, while they were eating Kitsune went to the bathroom.

There cleaned her face, brushed her teeth, flossed, got dressed in her clothes, brushed her hair and braided it. She finished it all by tieing the top of the braid with a hair tie and wove onto the black tie a white daisy. She looked at herself in the mirror with dazzling green eyes and smiled, her dark brown hair is streaked with white and it looks amazing in a braid. Her bangs curled at the side of her face as she fixed her belt that held her pouch of ninja tools. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom.

Kakashi pulled his mask back over his face after swallowing the last bite of the pancakes. He sighed as he laid back down but groaned as soon as he remembered that they had to meet up with Minato for a mission. This was going to be kitsune's first high ranked mission. She was used to doing D and C ranked missions, he got back up and put on his normal clothes. 'then again she would be staying close to me or Minato the whole time.'

Kakashi heard small paws scratch at the base of the door, he opened it and let the fox inside. She gave him a lopsided smile, he couldn't help but smile with the vixen. He remembered when he caught her sneaking through the window into the kitchen. She turned out to be a summonable fox, she decided to stay with Kitsune for some reason, And Kitsune always understands what she's saying.

He shrugged and strode back into the kitchen, he set his cup and plate in the sink and washed his hands. "Thank you Kitsune, they were good." Kakashi said patting her on the head. She smiled and hugged him, "your welcome big brother and congrats!" She smiled up at her brother than spotted the young vixen.

Kitsune called out her name and the fox's ears pricked. She called out her name again and Tsubaki leapt for her giving a excited bark. "Kitsune! So happy to see you!" She cried out happily. Kitsune knew she was the only one that can understand her. Kakashi explained that after Rin looked at them weird, they were ready to go and waiting on kitsune.

She got up, dusted off her skirt, and put her boots on, she called for Tsubaki who came rushing to her side. She watched Kakashi lock the front door and give her the key. She stuck it in a small bag and put that in a pouch on her right leg, and ran after them.


	2. Ready for battle

A/N: sorry that it took so long, i am suffering from writer's block and been sick… it was fun I guess . well hope you enjoy! CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

"Kitsune, stay close to us. I don't want you to get lost." Rin said taking her hand, the 7 year old girl blinked up at her. 'I wonder if this mission I right for her, yeah she's as powerful as Kakashi but her age…..' She caught herself and shook her head. 'If the hokage chose her to come on this mission then she is good enough for this. Plus as an extra is the vixen that follows her, she fights better than a Ninja dog and has a better sense of smell' Rin was thinking before almost walking into a tree.

She felt someone pull her arm so she barely missed the tree, but she knocked into something. It cried out in shock as she landed on it, She quickly realized it was Kitsune as soon as Tsubaki growled at her. Rin leapt off of the brown haired girl as she noticed Minato stopping the group and glancing back at them. Kakashi dashed to Kitsune and made sure she was alright, "Are you hurt?" Minato asked still looking at the small group, "Yeah I'm fine, It's just a scratch." She called out, Kakashi and Rin helped her up and Tsubaki barked.

Kitsune looked in the direction of where Tsubaki was barking and saw a blacked haired person running up to them. ' So he finally decided to show up…. I remember older brother saying something about him always being late.' She thought as he reached them. recognizing him, She dusted off her skirt. but before she could say anything Kakashi started scolding him about his tardiness and how a Shinobi is never late and I think you get the idea. "Sorry but there was an old lady and-" he started but got cut off by her brother, "the same excuse again? It's like the old lady's are waiting until you have a mission or something to ask for your help!" He said but out of the corner of his eye He saw the disapproving look Rin gave him as Kitsune stayed silent.

She wore an sad expression as a wave of guilt flooded over him, he looked at Obito then at his sister. The young Uchiha averted his gaze from her saddened green one, she sniffed than Obito scowled. He turned away but Kakashi stopped down and gave Kitsune a hug, "sorry, I forgot that you were with us for a moment." He said apologetically, she looked through her silver and light brown bangs up at him with light green eyes. "It's alright, I know it's not normal for you to have me come along on missions" she responded petting Tsubaki.

He turned his head back to Obito and glared, "today is also a special day for me." He said casually. Rin's face lit up and nodded, "yeah, that's right!" Obito glanced over at Kitsune who got up and was playing with Tsubaki and back to Rin. "Why is it special?" He asked Rin quietly. Before she could respond Minato spoke. "Today is the day that Kakashi officially becomes Jounin, Like me." he paused for a moment. "So our teams will split since our military power is at the lowest it's ever been." He said turning his head to face them smiling.

Kitsune walked beside Kakashi and Tsubaki, confused. 'our teams what does he mean by that?' she gave Minato a quizzical look that made him laugh. Obito and her exchanged 'what the heck' looks before their question was answered. "I will be on my own and Kakashi will lead the four man team." He replied. Tsubaki growled something and Kitsune translated giggling, "Tsubaki says 'you better make it a five man team or I will make you miserable the rest of the mission!'" She couldn't help but pet Tsubaki behind the ears. Minato gave an exasperated sigh, "ok Kakashi will lead a _five_ man team."

Rin turned to Obito an whispered something Kakashi couldn't understand. He shrugged it off as Minato called for them to a stop. Kitsune sat down close to Kakashi and smiled, 'i wonder if she would be the same level as me in a few years. _Most likely, same mother, same father, probably also why she was called to this mission_ ' he thought looking up at the sky.

Before he can sit down the blond haired man pulled out a kunai from his bag and held it up. "Kakashi here, I want you to have it," he said handing it to him. "It is a little heavy because of how it's shaped but when you get used to it it's easy to use." He said fully explaining it. Kakashi stared at it a moment longer, than put it away in the pouch on his side. "Thanks" he said afterwards, Kakashi turned to Rin as she held out a small bag. "Here! It's a personal medical kit!" She said, Kakashi thanked her then turned to Obito hand outstretched. I'm guessing he probably was in on this, but might not of gotten anything.'

Obito looked surprised as he was Kakashi hold his hand out facing him. "Wh-what's with the hand!?" He stuttered under his expectant gaze and the looks he was receiving from Kitsune, Rin, and Minato. 's by the hell is he holding out his hand at me for-" Obito face grew stern as he realized why, "I didn't get you anything, _Nothing_ " he said glaring at Kakashi. He sighed than spoke up, "than make yourself useful and carry my stuff for me." Kakashi said glaring making Obito flinch. "It's a wonder how _you_ became a jounin!" He shouted angrily pointing at Kakashi. He just simply turned away from Obito, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kitsune sensed the tension rising between her brother and Obito. As she started to speak Obito run in front of Kakashi and pointed his finger into his face, "I AM UCHIHA OBITO OF THE UCHIHA CLAN AND I WILL SURPASS YOU!" He shouted glaring, his gaze intensified as he opened his mouth again. "AS SOON AS I AWAKEN THIS SHARINGAN!" He shouted louder than before. Kitsune stood between Rin and Minato who were exchanging glances. ' _why do people do this at times? It's bad enough when Gai does it and requests a contest, soon enough that will probably happen to me…._ ' She felt a little better after that thought but brought her attention back to Obito and Kakashi. Kakashi's expression turned serious, "the Uchiha clan are all elite ninja, aren't they?" He asked, his gaze turned from serious to mocking. "Or so I thought but…" he sighed facing Obito. "But what?" He growled, taking a step closer. Rin shoved her way in front of Kakashi and Obito. "That's enough both of you!" She said pushing them away from each other.

Kitsune stood blank faced holding a small wrapped box with a bow on top close to her. Minato cleared his throat, "so…. Can I explain the mission now? We're almost to the border" He said crouching down. Kitsune sat down next to Kakashi with Tsubaki curled up at her feet, Rin sat between Obito and Kakashi. ' _most likely that will keep them from arguing anymore_. _I hate it when people argue!' She_ gritted her teeth than relaxed.

Attention on Minato as he unfolded what looks like a map. He pointed to a thick line on the paper, "currently the Earth country is invading the hidden grass village, that's this line." He glanced around making sure everyone was paying attention. They nodded and he went back to looking at the map. "of course the enemy is the hidden rock ninja, the information I have received says there are already a thousand enemy ninja on the enemy front line." He said, Kakashi finished Minato's explanation with a grim expression. "If they keep advancing like this, although the fire country also borders the hidden grass village, if we wait too long we will be too late." He said, his tone matched his face. Rin frowned, "looking at this advance their rear support should be smooth shouldn't it?" She pointed out.

Minato pointed at a different place on the paper, close to where the original spot was But in real life was miles away. "Our mission is here, we need a lot of ninja to hit the enemy's front line. Because of that a few selected ninja must go and sabotage them." He said referencing back to the map. Kakashi's eyes looked over to Minato, "the bridge, so it's a sneaking mission?" Kakashi asked, even though it sounded more of a statement than a question. Minato nodded, "yes, Team Kakashi, your mission is to sneak in behind the enemy and destroy the bridge that they need in order to receive supplies, then retreat quickly." He said looking up from the paper. They nodded their heads in agreement, Kitsune who was trying to still comprehend it all, nodded slowly. "Ok!" They called out in unison.

Minato remained quiet, Obito looked over to him. "What would you be doing?" He questioned, Minato hesitated. "I will be attacking the front lines directly, to distract them from you." He responded. "Right, this is Kakashi's first time as a commander." He said rolling the map back up and putting it away. Everyone else got up as well, Tsubaki gave an excited bark. "We'll travel together to the border, but from then onwards the mission begins" he said, "right!" They all shouted. Kitsune got onto Tsubaki's back and ride on her the rest of the way.

A/N: I know a seven year old girl riding a fox is strange but Tsubaki is not an ordinary fox, but other than that hopefully I made up for lost time and thank you for reading this!


	3. The birth of a fox

A young woman sat on a couch reading a book, 'this is getting interesting, if only I could get through a page without getting distracted by Kitsune,' she thought flipping a page of her book. the heavy sounds of footsteps didn't seem to bother her. The steps grew closer, than the wooden door opened to reveal a silver haired man. He walked over to her with a small boy, about the age of three."Okami? How are you feeling?" He asked sitting next to her, the boy cuddled closer to the man, Okami smiled, "I'm doing well Sakumo, so is Kitsune." She placed her hand on her swollen belly. Sakumo shifted into a more comfortable position with his son leaning into him asleep. Okami sighed than went back to reading, "you know, she's due any day now," she spoke up putting the book away. Sakumo looked up at her with affection, "I know," he glanced at the boy and chuckled. "Seems like today was tiring for him, I'm going to put kakashi to bed. Call for me if you need anything. She nodded, smiling warmly, "I will, goodnight." she added.

After they left the room Okami stood up, feeling tired herself but something wasn't right. 'Why do I feel as if I'm being watched...?' She looked around the room, nothing was out of place except the pillows on the green couch. The wooden flooring were their normal dark amber color, the walls had picture frames with their family photos and some paintings she did. A sudden pain in her stomach brought Okami back to her senses. 'What the?' her confusion quickly turned to realization as a stronger pain hit her. Okami groaned and reached the counter for support "SAKUMO!" she cried out.

After setting kakashi down and tucking him in, Sakumo walked down the hall to his and Okami's room. 'What did I do to deserve her and Kakashi, and Kitsune?' grabbing their door handle, he heard her get up. 'What is she doing n-' he let go of the handle, "SAKUMO!" she cried out, obviously panicked. He rushed into the living room to find Okami gripping the counter with one hand while the other was holding her belly. She let go of the counter, he darted forward to catch her. She landed with a light thud, panting she got up with sakumo's help. "Kitsune, she's-" Okami said but clenched her teeth and tightening her grip on his arm. 'I cant bring Kakashi, but I can't leave him here alone,' "Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted making hand signs. With a poor a perfect copy of him appeared, he nodded to the clone, it nodded back and left to Kakashi's room. "Now let's get you to the hospital" he said firmly. Okami nodded weakly, with that he picked her up bridal style and ran in the direction of the hidden leaf village.

Panting Okami groaned as another contraction seized her. 'a few minutes after I made that comment too!' She clenched her teeth trying not to scream in agony. 'why does this hurt so much? I don't remember Kakashi hurting like this!' Okami looked up at Sakumo who wore a concerned expression. Her long brown hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail had fallen out. After a few more minutes she was laid down onto a hospital bed and being surrounded by doctors. She was rushed into a room leaving Sakumo outside.

Pacing outside the room Sakumo heard Okami's pained cry and the panicked voice of a nurse. "Okami one more push! Your doing a good job!" Sakumo felt his heart drop in his chest when he heard the other nurse, "but there is so much blood! WE NEED ANOTHER DOCTOR!" the said nurse rushed out of the room. Okami let out a agonized wail that made his blood turn to ice. 'will she live? Will she make it? Will Kitsune be alright? Would this complicate everything?' The thoughts whirled throughout his mind, not noticing the nurse until he spoke up. "Sakumo, you may come in now." Sakumo nodded, wanting to check up on his exhausted wife and new born daughter. the newborn was screaming and crying, a sign that she was healthy. Sakumo let out a small breath of relief, seeing his healthy daughter and wife. walking up to Okami she grasped his hand, weakly smiling up at him. "she's beautiful," she whispered, beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks. he smiled warmly at her, Sakumo pressed his forehead against hers. "just like you." he whispered affectonately. sighing Okami took the baby from the nurse. "she is a very healthy girl," she said, her expression darkened. "I gave her the test like you requested, it was a positive."

Okami nodded, 'so she inherited my bloodline limit and chakra types.' she took a deep breath. "this means she will be targeted by _them_ , huh?" in response the nurse nodded, "dear sister, shall I report this to lord hokage?" she asked. Sakumo looked at her than small Kitsune with concern. "No need, I already know Yoake." a male voice said from the entrance. startled sakumo drew out a kunai, while Yoake did the same. after realizing who it was they put away their weapons. "hopefully news about Kitsune doesn't reach them anytime soon, Yoake, me, and Kitsune are the only ones of the Fukugen clan left and she has the clans's Kekkei Genkai." Okami groaned at the small headache that was forming. She looked at the hokage than her sister and nodded, in response Yoake spoke up. "My sister requests you leave a member from the ANBU to guard her and Kitsune while she recovers." Yoake bowed respectfully, Sakumo did the same. Okami yawned eyelids feeling heavy. 'I cant keep this up, I need to rest.' The young man nodded, "yes, he will also guard you untill you are able to leave the hospital." Putting his hat back on he left. Okami closed her eye exhausted from the experience. 'They will not touch my Kitsune, I will die before they do.' She thought feircly falling asleep.


	4. The importance of teamwork

'the trees? Why do they have giant mushrooms growing from them?' Kitsune glanced around at the fungi noticing the eerie green glow they emited. She shuddered lowering herself deeper into Tsubaki's fur. It was quiet except the sound of their footsteps and the wind. Kakashi slowed his pace to match Tsubaki's, he looked as if he was about to say something but he froze and raised his arm.

Everyone stopped including Minato, 'what's happening? Did he sense an enemy?' she looked around hugging Tsubaki closer. Kakashi suddenly squatted down and touched the Earth, Rin closed her eyes than reopened them. "Is he alone?" She asked, Minato looked up from Kakashi and faces the rest of the group, "be careful everyone. There's twenty enemies, maybe it's a clone jutsu." he said turning his head back to the trees ahead. "it looks like it. Sensei I'll head in, cover me" Kakashi glanced at Kitsune from the corner of his eye. Rin and Obito stood in silence, clearly unsure about it.

Minato's gaze turned into a small glare, "don't be hasty kakashi, you should back me up and protect your sister." He said nodding his head in kitsune's direction. She got off Tsubaki's back and tied The hidden leaf Shinobi headband that was around her neck tighter. The vixen looked at her, "this guy is dangerous for you to go up against alone, but with Minato, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi here you should be fine." She whispered. It sounded like a small series of chirps to everyone else but kitsune understood her. She turned away from the fox and focused on her brother, he glared back at his sensei. "Minato-sensei, I am the commander for today, right?!" He gripped his wrist with his left hand, "this is an excellent time to try out my new jutsu!" after he said that a faint sound that sounded like birds chirping started. Her brother's expression grew focused and there was a blue glow. The glow intensified until his hand looked like it was engulfed in lightning, "Chidori!" He shouted concentrating. Kitsune gasped in awe, she saw the looks of amazement on Rin and Obito's faces. She turned to see Minato give Kakashi a cold look but she could tell he was impressed. Kakashi didn't seem to notice, "let's go!" He called out facing forwards.

Kakashi was about to race forward but was stopped by Minato, who had put his arm in front of him. "Even if there's a lot of enemies this jutsu can do it in an instant, besides, it's the same is your nickname." Kakashi said cooly. His expression changed slightly, "Now, I'm the leader, it's a rule that students follow the leader's instructions isn't it Sensei?" He pointed out roughly. Minato closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as Kakashi's chidori grew in size. Obito and Rin covered their faces from the brightness, he noticed his sister next to Minato on Tsubaki's back still. She flashed him an encouraging smile, he nodded at her then he was off.

Kitsune saw a glint of light heading for Kakashi, her eyes widened. "Kakashi! Look out!" She warned fearfully, even though she knew he could fight for himself he can get careless. Minato threw something and it deflected the kunai, Then as sudden as his reaction to the kunai was he darted towards Kakashi.

Kakashi looked as if he located an enemy, Kitsune saw Rin and Obito faces as they took a fighting stance. 'hopefully big brother Kakashi and Minato-Sensei don't get injured!' She thought fiercely, She jumped off Tsubaki who took a defensive pose as well. Kitsune grabbed a kunai and got into position, she practiced jutsus in her head until she felt the hair on her neck rise.

Something wasn't right, she heard a soft and sudden sound and turned her head. Obito seemed to of heard it too by the way he slowly turned his body around. Then she saw him, the enemy, he was rising out of the ground and lunged for Obito. Her eyes widened as she threw a few Kunai at him. Only one landed, he didn't care. She shut her eyes fearing the worst, than she heard a 'POOF!' Followed by Minato's voice. "Don't be careless!" He scolded. Obito looked terrified, shaking he nodded his head. Tears formed in his eyes, "y-yes Minato-Sensei." He stuttered.

Kitsune hugged him comfortingly, she was a little over 60% his height because of his age. He was 4 years older than Kakashi, she tried to make him feel better and it worked. She let go and retrieved her kunais. Kitsune heard a man's angered voice, "Don't push it kid!" He growled. Minato looked up from Obito and Kitsune and his blue eyes darted to the voice. The next second he was grabbing Kakashi by the abdomen, the man had swung his sword at kitsune's brother and It had made a long gash on his shoulder. Kitsune's eyes widened in shock.

Rin gasped, "Kakashi!" She cried out. 'Oh No! Please let it be that it didn't hit a vital point!' She could only stare at her brother as Minato leaned him against a rock. He then slid off bid backpack while watching the area behind him intently. In a puff of smoke he was gone, Minato disappeared. 'So this is why they call him the Yellow Flash…' she thought before realizing why.

Kitsune sat next Kakashi, Rin was healing the wound. 'i wonder if she could show me how…?' She curiously looked over Rin's shoulder as she was stopping the bleeding. He groaned a little and kept his eyes shut with was concerning her even more. "Rin, he is going to be ok right?" she asked, Rin nodded, "yeah." She said healing the rest of it. Kitsune heard footsteps approaching, she turned holding a kunai and shuriken in case it was the enemy.

It turned out to be Minato, "Kakashi injury isn't minor, for now we will retreat back to camp." He said walking a little faster. Kakashi opened his eyes and glared at Minato, "I'm fine!" He called out coldly. Kitsune looked at him in surprise, 'i know Rin healed you and all but you need to recover still' she just blinked at him and he did the same.

Obito stomped up to him and looked down, "What do you mean ' _fine_ '!? You went your **own** way against sensei's orders and did something life-threatening crazy! You even got seriously injured, did you not see how much that worried kitsune!?" He shouted at him angrily. Kakashi wasn't fazed by any of his words, "I don't want to say anything to go. To the 'Elite Uchiha's cry baby'!" He said sound a little irritated. Obito flinched, "That… there was something in my eye and the tears were to get it out!" He retorted. Kakashi sighed, "do you know 'Shinobi rule 25'? The rule says 's Shinobi must never show his tears'!" He said mockingly.

Kitsune had enough and she knew Rin did too, "Stop it you two! You guys know how I hate it when you guys argue!" Kitsune growled stepping between them. Minato sighed, "Kakashi, of course the rules are important but, that's not all to it I'll tell you, you must be able to adapt to the situation." He explained a bit frustrated. Kakashi stayed quiet, Obito had a triumph look on his face, "hah! I was right!" He said loudly pointing a finger in his face. Kitsune smacked it away from him and gave him a death glare. Minato noticed this, "as for you Obito!" He said abruptly. Obito gave him a sideways look, "you are wearing goggles, so you couldn't have had something in your eye. If you don't control your mouth, not only your words but your mind will also weaken." After he said this Obito had the 'thousand mile stare'. "Oh and Kakashi, that jutsu you used, you shouldn't use it again. A thrust all concentrated on one spot, of course you have the destructive power and speed but, because the speed of your movements you can't see your opponent clearly. Because of that it's a not an complete jutsu." Minato turned to Kitsune and Rin, "Let me say this again before I leave, for Shinobi, one thing important above almost all else is Teamwork.

A/N: I will try to improve my writing skills a bit more, I feel like I'm not descriptive enough or I use too many commas. Let me know what areas I can improve on! R&R

\- Starvixen64


	5. Taken

A/N: hey, sorry that I don't update often. I got discouraged but I had a friend of mine make me want to get buckled down and get serious with this story. Please be patient with me XP well enjoy :D

Obito groaned trying to sleep, but he was thinking too much about him being born in the elite Uchiha clan but being too emotional. 'this is getting me nowhere, maybe I should ask Minato-Sensei about this.' Obito grunted as he stood up, "Sensei?" He asked climbing up the rock. Minato looked back at him with Blue eyes, "hm? What is it Obito?" He asked moving over so Obito can sit down. He sighed, staying silent while he tried to think of the right words to say. "I-I know teamwork is important but, Kakashi keeps rubbing my nose in my lack of discipline… er, no, what I mean is that even though I may be born in the elite Uchiha clan, I'm a outsider." He sighed glanced behind him at Kitsune and her brother as they slept side by side. "Kakashi is an amazing guy, I acknowledge that but." He paused, Minato frowned a little bit.

"well, Kakashi and Kitsune's father is Sakumo, was a genius Shinobi feared as the 'White Fang of Konoha'. In this time the 'Three Legendary Sannin' of Konoha paled beside him. Growing up with a man like that as his father, it comes to me as no surprise that Kakashi's expectations for others are unnaturally high." The blond haired man said facing the young disappointed Uchiha. The boy's eyes lit up with recognition, " The White Fang? Come to think of it I have heard of him, he's some hero who died in the line of duty. Funny, I've never heard Kakashi or Kitsune talk about him." Obito said in a confused manner at the end, looking to Minato for information. Instead the man lowered his gaze and stayed silent. 'what's going on?' He thought. Minato lifted his face back up but still facing forward with an distant look in his eyes. "He was a great man, respected by everyone including Kakashi…" Minato's distant expression turned serious and he lowered his voice. "That is, until the incident." startled by his seriousness Obito hesitated. "What incident?" He stuttered. Looking at Obito with dark blue eyes Minato talked quietly, noticing Kitsune shuffling closer to Kakashi than settling Back down into sleep. "I know it's not my place to tell you this, but I want you to know as Kakashi's teammate." He said, Obito nodded. "what happened?" The black haired boy asked. "Kakashi's and Kitsune's father was vilified, in the end he committed suicide."

Minato sighed looking up at the sky. The young Uchiha gasped, surprised. "It was 5 years ago on a top secret mission. He led a cell behind enemy lines. There he was forced to make an difficult decision, if was either risk the lives of his comrades or complete the mission with a low success rate. He chose to save his cell even though abandoning a mission was against the law." The man sighed before continuing. "unfortunately a great deal of damage was the result. In the end everyone in the land of fire, including the comrades whose lives he saved. They blamed him for everything, they turned against him and slandered him. The whole ordeal caused his body and soul to deteriorate, in the end he killed himself. Leaving Kakashi to take care of Kitsune when he was 5 and she was 2." He said taking a deep breath and glancing back at them, Kitsune was sleeping soundly while Kakashi wrapped his arms around her despite his injury. Facing Obito again, he stayed silent. Minato's gaze softened, "Obito, just try to understand, Kakashi means well." He said softly, Obito asserted his gaze away from his teacher's. 'I had no idea Kakashi. Kitsune. No wonder he's so protective of you.' He thought jumping off the rock and settling back into his sleeping bag.

"it's healing, but if you aren't careful it can reopen." Rin said happily. Kakashi grunted, "yeah, I know." Glancing over at Kakashi, kitsune played with Tsubaki. waiting for the water to boil so she can make tea and rice. The young fox was laughing as Kitsune scratched her belly. "Kitsune! S-stop! You k-know how m-much I hate b-being tickled!" She tried growling but it turned into a bout of laughter. Seeing the steam rising from the pot kitsune left Tsubaki and poured in the rice into the water. First taking some of the water and pouring it into separate cups for the group. Once the tea was made she handed the cups and bowls of rice.

After the group finished eating and cleaning up the dishes Minato stood up. "Okay let's get going," he said, everyone nodded in response. "Sir!" they shouted in unison, lining up before their sensei. "We'll separate here, do your best. The enemy we met yesterday was a lone scout so, from now on we must be on guard." He said mainly looking at Kitsune and her brother. Everyone nodded, Obito looked sideways, "let's go than leader," he said blushing from embarrassment. Kakashi looked at him surprised, and speechless. Everyone was a little surprised but it quickly faded into determination and acceptance. Kitsune's also held respect, and pride. Minato raised his hand and smirked, "All right, ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded, "Yes sir!" They answered. "Scatter." He said heading the opposite direction as their team.

'hopefully everything goes well for them. Protect Kitsune the best you can Kakashi, she is the last of your mother's clan.' Minato thought turning away from them.

Kitsune ran besides Kakashi and Tsubaki. 'i wonder how much further the bridge is, i'm starting to get weird feelings about this place.' She sighed, 'it's probably nothing' she concluded. Kitsune glanced over at her brother, He looked back at her and have her a reassuring expression which was gone a few moments later. After another hour of running the group stopped, Kitsune was curious but Rin kept her away. 'Tsubaki? What did they find? I want to know but Rin won't let me get close.' She whispered to her fox friend. The fox shrugged, 'just an enemy trap, a square hole with sharpened bamboo stalks. Rin probably doesn't want you accidentally falling in.' Tsubaki said blankly. Kitsune scowled, but it disappeared when they moved closer to the water. They all sat down and set out the map. Rin and Kakashi were rereading it, Obito took off his goggles and stretched. Kitsune did the same and laid down, using Tsubaki as a pillow.

After a few minutes they left again, Kitsune got onto Tsubaki's back because she couldn't walk on water properly yet. She could climb trees and hang upside down but couldn't walk on water that well. "Sorry about this Tsubaki," she said apologetically. The fox grinned, "it's okay, I know you can't walk on water, but you can swim. But I don't want to make you in this river." Kitsune was thankful that her friend was reasonable, unlike _kasai_. They were half way through when Kakashi raised his arm. 'what the? Did he sense an enemy?' She was alarmed just like Obito and Rin. Suddenly bodies of water shot from overhead. Obito made a few hand signs and performed the fireball jutsu that the Uchiha clan is famous for. Most of the water evaporated from the heat of the flames. They rained down and splashed into the river below. Kitsune heard something behind her and turned to face it. There were water clones forming behind her and Rin. Before she could shout an warning everything went black.


	6. Fukkatsu heiress

A/N: hey, sorry that I don't update often. I'm discontinuing all of my stories on FF but I'm not abandoning them completely. Im uploading stuff on wattpad first than posting the full story on FF because i'll be more active on that than here. my wattpad account is Starfoxvixen64, i already have a few stories up. thank you for understanding(if you do XP) and enjoy!

Okami sighed, 'today is when I get to go back home. But me and Kitsune will have ANBU guards.' She groaned. Turning into her side Okami saw her beautiful daughter. Her eyes were the same dazzling green as the females of the fukkatsu clan. 'Me, you, and Yoake are the last ones of the clan Kitsune." She reached over the side of the basket and picked up the newborn girl. The baby giggled at her mother's touch and reached for a stray lock of brown hair. Okami tucked it back behind her ear and smiled. Kitsune's hair was a light brown with a white section, ' she looks like a perfect mix of us Sakumo. I hope you come soon to pick us up, I don't want to walk home without you with Mouse and Bird.' Okami thought as she cuddled Kitsune closer to her chest protectively. She was asleep for a few hours until the hospital room door opened. She slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed at the sight before her. A man was creeping up on them reaching out to her newborn child. She slowly reached for her kunai and three it at him, he dodged and smirked. Okami yelled for help, at this the white skinned man's smirk grew. "It's pointless, no one can get through my barriers my dear Okami." He said keeping his distance from the angered and afraid female fukkatsu. She clutched her daughter closer to her, "what do you want Orochimaru? Why are you here?" Okami growled, he wagged his finger at her. "You know what I came here for Okami. I came to visit my adopted granddaughter." He said smoothly. Okami scooted closer to the wall, "that's not going to happen!" She shouted throwing another kunai. He dodged and rushed at her, She slipped under him and kicked upwards, making him got the roof. 'i know the barrier only lasts so long, it has been about 10 minutes and it lasts about half an hour. I have to hold him off until the barrier breaks and someone can help. He bounced off the roof and launched himself at her again. She moved out of the way and stabbed his arm, "I'll _die_ before I let you take my daughter and my son." She hissed ripping the knife from his hand. He glared at her then went into hysterics like she told the world's funniest joke. When he recovered he smirked, "I'm not here for your son. I'm here for your daughter, she is the one with the kekkei genkai, isn't it only the females of your clan who have it? The power to revive the dead or prolong one's life by years?" He asked, it sounded more like a statement though. She glared at him and growled. "That may be true but you will never get your hands on it." Okami slipped away from him and curled around the infant who began to cry. The mother looked up, she realized he had her cornered. He took his time in a leisurely pace and walked up to the anxious and panicked mother. He struck out and the kunai pierced through her shoulder. Okami screamed as he dug it between her neck and shoulder, 'no. No. No. NO! I'm not going to die yet! Not until Kitsune is safe from him!' With a sudden surge of strength she broke free away from Orochimaru as he reached his white hands to Kitsune, who was awake now and crying. Okami made a few hand signs and a few perfect clones of herself surrounded him. The snake man smirked, "I'm ashamed for you my dear Okami, you of all people should know it'll take more than that to take me down." He sighed with an evil grin. "You're like a daughter to me Okami, i'm sorry to kill you but it seems like I have to in order to get my hands on the fukkatsu kekkei genkai." He growled. Okami bowed her head down to look at Kitsune, "If i go with you, will you leave my daughter alone?" she questioned. He smirked, "only if you promise to be loyal to me again my precious wolf." he stepped away from Okami as she made a perfect clone, a live copy of herself. "I promise, father." she whispered sadly. Laying kitsune down next to the clone who was now dead, the brown haired woman turned away and followed the snake sannin. 'I'll only let myself live until we are far away from here. Than, that'll be the end of the fukkatsu bloodline besides KItsune.'


End file.
